The Mentalist goes to the Olympics
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: Our first chapter written with my friend jisbon and Rigspelt set in the second series at the Beijing Olympics, not much olympics yet. :


The plane journey was tiresome and the lack of leg room made was frankly ridiculous. Patrick was pretending to be asleep but she could see is eyelids flutter as if he was contemplating how much work he would have to catch up on when he returned. She glanced at rigsby sceptically. He was - as usual deep in conversation with Grace, it was obvious to everyone in CBI the looks that they stole attempting to hide them. Working relationship my ass. Lisbon didn't trust airplane crew as she attempted to travel with 3 of her guns last time and sourly disappointed when they were taken from her. Cho was reading through the case files he had brought with him, jeez can't that guy take one day off?

She looked so beautiful with her head rested back against the plane chair; when she was relaxed the worry lines disappeared from her complexion. Patrick sensed that Lisbon never fully let her guard down, and it was one of his life-long ambitions to break down the 'woman of steel'. He saw the love in rigsby and grace's eyes he and his wife had shared 7 years ago, and however much he missed her and she would always be in his heart-he was ready to move on. He realised as he analysed his collauges that Cho looked more lonely than ever he'd seen him. The way in which he buried his head under a workload seemed he didn't feel like socialising, but then, Patrick knew more than anyone that time alone was sometimes necessary.

We finally arrived in Beijing after what seemed to be an eternity. The security checks seemed to take forever and she couldn't help but think that she could have single handedly run a better system. Once out of security she went to get a well deserved coffee, she had put up with a vacant Jane for hours on the plane. Even the mighty Teresa Lisbon had only so much stamina concerning the hot and cold Jane. Cho, Jane and Van Pelt were soon next to her but they couldn't see Rigsby. Soon she heard him shout loudly but unfortunately the security guard didn't speak English and that the gun he carried was only because he was an officer of the law. Baggage reclaim was the next step she patiently waited as everyone else's suitcases came through in the carousel. But hers didn't appear and she ha become a little bit agitated. Of course Jane found this hilarious, and he grasped the opportunity to parade around his over full bag. Lisbon wondered what she would do for clothes as the airline must have lost her bag, but it was to late in e evening and so Lisbon left a poor transport manager scared for his life is she didn't have a bag within the next two days and compensation.

Patrick didn't even attempt to hide his smug expression as he flung his largest t shirt backwards. He didn't have to look to see that it had landed in Lisbon's begrudging hands, but he turned anyway to laugh at her poorly concealed embarrassment. Lisbon had reluctantly asked Jane for a shirt she could sleep in, and he had saw her blush for the first time. The colour red would be envious of the crimson spread across Lisbon's cheeks. She looked at him with fiery eyes and he reduced his pealing laughs to quiet chuckles. Even jane wouldn't challenge the feisty Teresa Lisbon. Patrick pretended to busy himself flossing in the compact bathroom whilst Lisbon changed. 'Patrick, I'm going to Van Pelt concerning an urgent matter.' she exited swiftly so he couldn't see her fetching attire. Patrick opened the door and said in a calm and mischievous way he knew she would hear ' You tell Van Pelt

that the colour lime wouldn't suit you. Your cheekbones are too high,' he said, then paused and he heard Lisbon stop. ' But ivy green matches your eyes.' And with that, she left him standing in the doorway, raking his hands through his hair, wondering what in hell he'd just got himself into. He'd been an idiot to think a prestigious woman like Lisbon would like a widowed, lonely guy like himself. But he'd never tell her that.

Lisbon knocked on Van Pelt and Rigsbys door. Unfortunately it was Rigsby who answered the door. Great, she thought another person to see her ridiculous dress. Rigsby had to stifle giggles as the sight of seeing his totalitarian boss in Janes clothes. "can I speak to Van Pelt please" she said brushing past him. "um..." he started but Lisbon was already in the room and she could not take her eyes off the lacy night gown that Van Pelt was wearing. "dressed up for anyone Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked enquiringly. "look I'll talk to you in the morning as I am in to place to talk about dress right now" she could sense Rigsby still laughing. She snapped round to glare at him and he quickly left the room. Finally Lisbon plucked up the courage to speak. "um I need to borrow some stuff, because they airline lost my suitcase and I'm going to need something for tomorrow". Van Pelt nodded in agreement and quickly reached over to find something that would fit Lisbon. Eventually Lisbon ended up with a large yellow cashmere sweater and some jeans that were so long they trailed along the floor behind her. Jeez why did Van Pelt have to be so tall!

He was impatient, and rapped on the door more than two times. When his instincts told him to see Cho, he followed them, if only because he needed distractions. Cho looked dishevelled, and the skin around his eyes was slightly flushed, Patrick observed. Jane didn't ask to come in, and Cho didn't seem to mind. Patrick looked around in casual curiousness, subtly glancing at a few newspaper clippings that looked crumpled and aged. When Cho saw them, he quickly snatched them up and shoved them in his trouser pocket. ' Case?' Patrick enquired, knowing that it wasn't. ' something like that,' Cho muttered, sinking into the easy chair by the scratched television. ' I was about to go to bed.' Jane pretended not to notice the hint for him to leave, and continued looking around. ' Just thought I'd come and check the order of events for tomorrow.' he replied, eventually stretching his cramped legs over the couch. Cho looked distant for a few moments, then left the room and Jane heard draws being pulled open, and the whisper of papers being rifled through. Cho was vacant, and it bothered Patrick. He understood that Cho was clearly lonely, so why did he not want Janes intelligent company ? Cho strode across the room, and handed Patrick a perfectly pressed piece of paper, with neat black handwriting. Patrick smiled gratefully, and he saw the flash of guilt in Cho's eyes as he asked him to leave. ' I just need to sleep. I guess it's been a long day.' Patrick simply nodded, and told Cho that he'd see him tomorrow. Patrick lingered outside Cho's door for a split second, but then left, leaving only the smell of his cologne.

In her anger before Lisbon had not noticed that there was only one double bed in the room. She quickly checked to see if it was 2 singles pushed together, dammit it wasn't. She was interrupted by Jane coming in. "oh" quickly followed by " don't worry I'll sleep on the floor" "no! I mean we are here a whole week and you can't sleep on the floor. We are both adults Jane I think we will manage sharing a bed". He smiled a thank you at her and walked into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. When he returned she was already in bed but her eyes were open and he obviously began to feel very self conscious in his tartan trousers. Lisbon smiled as she now had pay back for everything that had gone wrong in her day, and bribery for whenever else she may need it. He got into bed slowly and she rolled over so that her back was to him. Still she could feel the muscles in his arms and she began to feel warm inside. She quickly reminded herself that it was against CBI regulations for them to be together but as he turned out the light she couldn't help but think she was sharing a bed with Patrick Jane. She reached up to adjust her pillow and her hand brushed through his golden curls she mumbled a sorry but he grabbed her hand and she didn't resist.

When she woke up the next morning their fingers were still intertwined, and for a moment she lay still embracing this feeling.


End file.
